<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Remember What Makes You Ache by YourGalMuncher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542333">I Remember What Makes You Ache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGalMuncher/pseuds/YourGalMuncher'>YourGalMuncher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, Crying, Degradation, Erotica, Ex Sex, F/F, Face Slapping, Fdom, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, slut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGalMuncher/pseuds/YourGalMuncher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I remember what this does to you. The way it makes you gasp and writhe. I remember the warmth of your thighs against my cheek. The taste of your mouth. I remember the freckle on the underside of this breast. I remember the way you sound when you melt."</p>
<p>The sitch: these ladies used to date some years ago. They were a couple of shy awkward queer girls. Listener was very subby, and the speaker wasn't entirely comfy being a domme -- not because she wasn’t into it, but because she couldn't admit to herself that she was into it. That's changed in the interim! The sex wasn't the reason for the break-up. Said break-up wasn't super-amicable either. But nostalgia can be a hell of a turn-on!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>F4F - Relationship, F4TF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Remember What Makes You Ache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4F][F4TF] I Remember What Makes You Ache [Fdom][Horny For Your Ex][Slaps][Lotsa Spanks][Lotsa Kisses, Too][Degradation][Cunnilingus][Fingering][Those Eyes][No One Knows How To Touch You Like I Do][Make You Cry Until It Makes You Come][Rough][Aftercare][Romance, I Guess?]</p>
<p>[Enters room, closes door:] I thought I might find you in here. Party's out there, you're in here. I hope it's not because of me?</p>
<p>The minute you walked in and you saw me, you had this look, half-guilty, half-terrified. Anxious. Embarrassed. The whole night's been awkward. Like a heaviness in the air. And it's not just tonight. It's been every time we've bumped into each other. Do you hate me or something?</p>
<p>No, I don't hate you. [small, private laugh] I mean, look. We broke up, but that was a long time ago, right? There was an entirely different President, and no one knew what a Brexit was. That's a long time. Ancient history. And we only dated for, what, six months? That barely counts as a relationship. So there's no reason why things should still be awkward between us now. We don't need to be buddy-buddy or anything, but we can be chill, right? You dumped me, but I was an objectively shitty girlfriend - I needed dumping. I don't hold that against you.</p>
<p>I mean, okay. Maybe you didn't need to dump me on Valentine's Day. In a letter. That you had Beth read to me over the phone. But you never were good with confrontation, were you?</p>
<p>But if I'm going to be honest with you, being dumped wasn't the part that hurt. It was that everything's been awkward every since. It wasn't even like you hated me, it was like you didn't know who I was, like we were strangers. Like we were a couple of wolves circling around, waiting for the other one to pounce. I mean, part of that's on me, too, I ain't blameless. But, you know, I'm not going to bite you.</p>
<p>Not unless you want me to.</p>
<p>I'm gonna be straight with you. One reason why I came to talk with you is that this time, this night, feels different. That look in your eyes, it feels different. And the whole night, I've been asking myself three questions.</p>
<p>One, does she have that guilty, nervous look because after all these years, she still feels guilty about how she dumped me?</p>
<p>Two, if that's not it, does she have that guilty, nervous look for another reason? Maybe she's feeling guilty because she wants something she knows she shouldn't. Something that's a bad idea. Maybe she's feeling… nostalgic.</p>
<p>Three, does she still melt when someone kisses her neck? [Kisses on neck, deep and mouthy] Well! That answers that question. You see, I remember. [more kisses] I remember what this does to you. The way it makes you gasp and writhe.</p>
<p>[neck kisses and whispers:] I remember the warmth of your thighs against my cheek. The taste of your mouth, the folds of your pussy ["the silkiness of your girlcock"]. I remember the freckle on the underside of this breast. I remember the way you sound when you melt. Keep melting for me, baby. Keep making those sounds. I haven't heard them in so long.</p>
<p>I remember that you wanted me to call you a slut. Wanted me to be rough with you. To put you in your place. Wanted me to make you cry. Make you cry until you came from it. And I remember that I was terrible at that. I was so awkward! I kept wincing and apologizing. I know that's not why you dumped me. Like I said, I was pretty shit in general. But if I had been able to give you what you wanted, maybe you would have kept my digits handy for a booty call now and then, am I right? [laugh]</p>
<p>No, see, that's where you're wrong. It's not that I didn't like it. I did. I just didn't like that I liked it. That being vicious gave me a thrill. That humiliating someone made me wet. Made me come. I didn't like that part of myself. It took some time for me to actually accept it. To admit that that's what I wanted. </p>
<p>[more kisses, more whispers:] But is it still what you want, slut? Still what you need? Because I can give it to you now. If you can handle it. All you need to do is say two words. "Yes, Miss."</p>
<p>Good girl. And I remember your safe word, too. Unless you've changed it?</p>
<p>That's the one. You use it if you need to, okay? [kisses on the mouth:] Let me unbutton your shirt, slut. I remember, you liked that, my fingers on your buttons, teasing my way down. [deep kisses]</p>
<p>[door swings open, friend pokes their head in:] Oh my gosh, uh, hello. Could you? Yeah, thanks. [door closes]</p>
<p>[laughing a little, the tension having broken:] Do you want to keep going? Only got three buttons to go.</p>
<p>What do I want? I mean, I want to fuck you. I thought that part was obvious. I got the general impression you wanted to fuck me too.</p>
<p>Is that all I want? Yeah. No strings. Look, it's just a simple case of me getting horny for my ex, and unless I'm misreading it, my ex getting horny for me. So, tonight, why don't we make a terrible, idiotic mistake together that we'll both deeply regret in the morning? If you want to. No pressure. However, there is something I should tell you first that might inform your decision. Come closer. [whispers:] I still remember how to make you come.</p>
<p>Then we're on the same page. First things first. How about you go lock that door?</p>
<p>Good girl. No, don't come back yet, stay over by the door. Look at me. Lock eyes with me. Even from all the way over there, I can see it in your eyes. I remember that look. That hungry, desperate look. Get that shirt off for me, baby. Just toss it on the dirty floor. And the rest of it. All of it. On the floor. Now, I want you on the floor, too. On your hands and knees. But keep looking at me with those eyes. Those eyes make me so wet. Keep making those eyes at me, baby. I want you to crawl to me on all fours. Do it slow. But don't you dare look away. I want those eyes the whole time. I've missed those eyes. Missed the way you used to look at me. Missed the way you begged me with those eyes. Begged your Miss to do terrible, wonderful, filthy things to her desperate little slut. Beg for it. Not with words. With your eyes.</p>
<p>[hard slap on her cheek] You blinked. I told you I wanted those eyes, and for a split-second, for a fraction of a breath, you stole them from me. You greedy little cunt. [another slap] Fine. You don't want to give me those eyes? Fine. Then I don't want them. Close your eyes. Close your eyes and keep them closed and don't you dare peek.</p>
<p>Here. Let me pet your face with my finger. Light as a feather. Right where I slapped you. Does it sting? Good. I'm going to slap you again, you know. But you won't see it coming, won't be prepared for it. Maybe I'll slap your pretty face again, make it sting again. Or maybe it'll be somewhere else. You won't know where and you won't know [slap].</p>
<p>Oh, that was a nice yelp, baby. Fuck, that's so hot. [laugh - casual whisper:] A little loud, though. A little quieter next time. Don't want them breaking down the door to rescue you. [slap]</p>
<p>That's better. I remember these sounds. The sound of my hand against your cheek. Against your tits. [slaps on breasts] The way you cry out in the moment. The way you suck your teeth because the pain lingers. And the way you whimper for more when it stops stinging. I think I like that last one best. The other sounds, those are the sounds of me hurting you. The whimpering, that's the sound of you wanting me to hurt you. Needing me to hurt you. That's the sound that gets me hot, slut.</p>
<p>Woo, a little too hot, and I'm certainly overdressed. [undressing noises?] Ah-ah-ah! Don't you open those eyes. If you wanted to keep those eyes open, you should have thought of it before you blinked. If you want to see my goodies, you're going to have to earn it, slut. And you can start with those whimpers.</p>
<p>Mmm. Yes. Good girl. I've missed this. Missed hurting you. I've been wanting to hurt you again for so long. [sudden fury:] Ever since you dumped me on fucking Valentine's Day! Give me that hair! Get up here. Across my knee, bitch. [quick little spanks in rapid succession]</p>
<p>Oh, I missed this ass. Slapping that pretty face, abusing these tits, that's nice, but there's nothing quite like spanking this round ass of yours. [hard, heavy spank]</p>
<p>Oh, yes, it's going to hurt. [spank] I'm going to make you cry, like you made me cry. [spank] You broke my heart, now I'm going to break you. [spank, laugh] I know I was a shitty girlfriend, but you weren't great yourself. [spank] Always so fucking passive-aggressive, then you pull the innocent angel act.</p>
<p>[whisper:] But an innocent angel wouldn't be so horny from me beating her ass raw. [spank] Mmm, so nice and red and tender. [Rub her red ass:] I can see you've started crying. Mmm, I love making you cry. Have you had enough, slut? Or do you want more? Use your words.</p>
<p>Okay, more it is. </p>
<p>Dumped me on Valentine's Day. [spank] Couldn't even do it to my face. I know why. Don't think I don't know. Because you knew if you had to do it to my face, you couldn't do it. Fucking coward. [spank] Because you never could look me in the eye and tell me there was a problem. You just let it simmer, you just keep seething, and what the hell was I supposed to do to fix it, huh? [spank-spank-spank]</p>
<p>Or maybe it wasn't that. Maybe you couldn't do it in person, because you knew if you had to look me in the eyes, your knees would get weak. Your fingers would tremble. Your pussy [girlcock] would ache. The way it's aching now. [slippery sounds] No one knows your body like I do. No one can push your buttons like I can. </p>
<p>Do you still remember how to push mine? Do you remember how I want to be touched? How I want to be licked? Down on your knees. You can open your eyes now. Not because you've earned it - you absolutely fucking haven't - but because I want them back. I want those eyes on me. I want you to eat me all up with those eyes.</p>
<p>[breaking character: awkward, vulnerable:] What do you think? I know I've put on a little weight.</p>
<p>[slightly teary-eyed -- don't overdo it:] Oh, that's sweet. Thank you. [sniffle] You know, it's going to be hard for me to abuse you when you say nice things like that.</p>
<p>[laugh] No, it's fine. Let me just get back into it. Okay.</p>
<p>Do you remember how to please your Miss? Then come hither, my sweet slut. But don't you dry those tears from your face. I want those tears as much as I want those eyes. I want you to be sobbing big messy tears while you eat my cunt. All that blubbering and whimpering makes me so wet.</p>
<p>Oh, yes. On my clit. On my clit, yes. Good girl. That's my good girl. That's my happy little muncher. [sorry, couldn't resist!] Eat it, slut. Make me come. You want my come, don't you? I thought so. Then get it, baby. Get that come. Earn it. Fucking earn it. Get in there. Ooh, yes. Earn my come, you stupid worthless slut. Work for it, you wanton little whore. Eat my pussy like you fucking need it to live.</p>
<p>Oh, yes, my nipples. You remembered! Play with them, just like you used to. Nice and gentle. Just rub them with the tips of your - of your - of your fffffingers. Oh fuck, baby. Fuck-fuck-fuck yes-yes-yes. [orgasm, catch your breath]</p>
<p>[rough, angry:] Come here! Give me that mouth! Let me taste my come. [Kisses]</p>
<p>Mmm, yes. Good girl. Give me that neck, too. [Mouthy kisses on the neck] Turn around. Back to me. That hot red ass right up against my wet pussy. My mouth on your neck. [suck on her neck] One hand to torture your boobs. [Light, playful slaps on breasts] And one to rub your clit ["girlcock"].</p>
<p>[Light slaps alternate on breasts in a constant, steady rhythm, plus genital noises, plus those mouthy neck kisses throughout the next bit, building to the sub's orgasm]: You've missed these fingers, haven't you, baby? I remember what they do to you. What I do to you. I remember how to make you come. And you're going to come for me, aren't you, baby? Because you owe me. Yes, you do. You owe me that come. It's my come. I should have been getting it from you every single fucking day. That is a lot of come you owe me. Hogging it all for yourself. Hoarding it. But now I'm going to fucking take it from you. Going to take what's mine. Going to take my come. Going to get it back with interest. Come for me, slut. Come for me right the fuck now. [absolutely fucking delighted:] Oh, yes! Yes! That's my good girl.</p>
<p>Made a mess on my fingers. You're going to clean it off. Every drop. What an obedient little slut you are.</p>
<p>Whew! That was a bit of a workout, huh? Come here. [sweet mouth kisses] Yes, we're going to cuddle. Lay here with me, let me just stroke your face.</p>
<p>I remember what you need from me right now. I remember what you need to hear. I know it's been a long time, but I remember every word.</p>
<p>"It's okay for you to want these things. It's okay for me to give them to you. You're safe with me. We're safe together. I will never really hurt you. I don't mean the things I say when we're playing, anymore than you believe them. It's make-believe. If you need to know what I really think, then let me look into those eyes. Those gorgeous eyes. Let me look into those eyes, and you can see the truth in mine. You can see how much..." Huh. [nervous little pause] "You can see how much I love you."</p>
<p>I remembered that part of course, but I didn't really think about it until it was time to say it. So, this is awkward. Like I said, knew this was a mistake going in, but that didn't make me want it any less.</p>
<p>What? "Maybe it's not a mistake?" Wow, you've had more to drink than I thought. You're just saying that because I'm good in bed now, right?</p>
<p>Look, this was fun, a lot of fun, but it's never going to work.</p>
<p>No, I'm not still mad at you. I said all that stuff while I was punishing your ass, because I knew it would turn your crank. Because I knew… Because I knew it would make you feel good. I don't hate you. I couldn't hate you if I tried. I did try. I mean, look, we've barely talked in years, and you're still one of my favorite people. I still… I still like you. Jesus, there, I said it.</p>
<p> But I get why you dumped me. I was a shitty girlfriend. A shitty person. I'm toxic. I got so many problems and so much baggage and I'm still a fuck-up who ruins everything. Who the fuck would want me? You were better off without [silenced by a sudden and unexpected kiss!]</p>
<p>Whoa. I, uh, I guess you remembered how to shut me up, huh? [laughs, kisses her back]</p>
<p>Do I want you? Jesus, that's a question. It's not a question with a simple answer. It's complicated, really complicated. I mean, it's just, it's yes. The answer is yes. Of course it's yes. Just look at you. Do you want me?</p>
<p>Well, this is almost certainly going to be another terrible mistake, but I'd be happy to make it with you. [kiss] But only on one condition.</p>
<p>[whisper:] Give me those eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>